


Pink Frilly Apron

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, medication mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oshi-san.” Mika fidgets. Shu is, and always has been, nothing but long, lean muscle, and now that his strength is building again from frequent practices, that’s all the more apparent, especially when his sleeves are rolled up and he’s in that frilly apron of his. </p><p>(Shameless PWP. Valkyrie deserves fluff too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Frilly Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Galatea" and "Mead in Valhalla" but all you need to know is that Shu & Mika are a couple and Mika takes medication for anxiety.

Withdrawal sucks. Mika has spent the past few weeks experiencing that, trying to focus through anxiety and nerves and panic at the slightest sounds. There’s no easy way to focus through swinging moods, either, and so having a simple pill returned to him twice daily is a godsend, and the first week leaves him breathing a sigh of relief.

 

…about most things. 

 

The one thing that takes him by surprise is the sudden, distracting amount of, uh, well—being horny again. All the time. Perpetually. To the point that he can’t even look at Shu without feeling sweat gather at the back of his neck, without feeling his chest tighten up, without feeling his dick get distractingly, annoyingly hard in the middle of dance practice…

 

Mika tries to be good about it, but that’s easier said than done in the privacy of Shu’s own home, and Mika has easy access to staring at him…and touching him. 

 

“Oshi-san.” Mika fidgets. Shu is, and always has been, nothing but long, lean muscle, and now that his strength is building again from frequent practices, that’s all the more apparent, especially when his sleeves are rolled up and he’s in that frilly apron of his. “Os…Shu. How long ‘till dinner’s ready?” 

 

“You just ate a snack from the bakery on the way home,” Shu says curtly, washing the rice. It’s hard not to feel as if he’s being scrutinized to an absurd degree sometimes, and Mika is making it sort of _strange_ , eyes following him around the room. It’s enough to make him wonder if he’s done something strange, something wrong--but Mika would have told him, or at least made it obvious, wouldn’t he? Yes, he needs to remember that Mika is the worst at keeping secrets. If there were something truly wrong, he’d know about it. 

 

Still, there’s something deliciously distracting about hearing the way Mika says his name now, turning it over against his lips like something delicious, something he’s privileged to say.

 

“…Y-yeah.” Mika’s eyes fixate on the back of Shu’s neck, the little sparse bit of pale skin that’s easily accessible to the eye when Shu turns around. He swallows, glancing away to calm himself down for a moment. “I was askin’…because if it’s somethin’ that needs some time, I was gonna…” 

 

“If you need help with something, just spit it out already. You aren’t usually so hesitant to cause me trouble.” Rice washed, Shu sets it on to cook, and folds his arms, turning back around to raise an eyebrow. “I haven’t even decided what to make yet. What do you need?”

 

“You.”

 

Mika feels his face flush hot, even as he’s on his feet already, slinking up behind Shu and grabbing for his waist. “You’re jus’—sorry, I can’t stop lookin’ at you,” he breathes on a laugh, stuffing his face into the back of Shu’s neck and immediately mouthing a warm, wet kiss there. “Shuuu…”

 

Oh.

 

_Oh._

 

Shu’s breath stutters, and his knees wobble, making him grip onto the kitchen counter as he sways on his feet. The sudden wet heat of Mika’s mouth is enough to make him gasp, startled into arousal as he sputters, “That...Mika...I mean, Kagehira, you can’t simply--manhandle me to--ah, what are you trying--lower, just a little--” Even if he doesn’t mean to, his head lolls to the side, baring more skin involuntarily.

 

“But you’re so sexy, Shu, I can’t help it,” Mika murmurs, his own breath escaping hot against Shu’s neck as he presses closer, unabashedly letting the hard line of his cock rub against Shu’s ass through fabric. His fingers toy with the ties of Shu’s apron, distracted and needy. “Mmnn, you should let me put it in you right here…” Lowered inhibitions should be a side effect warning.

 

“Wh-what’s gotten into you?” Shu’s voice comes out breathy and startled, and far less threatening than he’d intended. “You’re--don’t be so vulgar, you’re acting l-like you just want to throw me over the counter and--”

 

He bites his lip on the rest, and on a moan, working its way out of his throat. No need to give voice to those particular fantasies!

 

“Can I?” Mika’s voice comes out eager when he’d normally balk, wary that he’d scare Shu, but it’s hard to be nervous about that when his cock is already this hard and his fingers tremble from eagerness as they grab underneath Shu’s apron at the fastenings of his trousers. His mouth fastens to the side of Shu’s neck, his teeth gently nipping before he sucks, long and slow just above the curve into Shu’s shoulder, his favorite place to mark up. “I’m gonna die if I don’t get to be in you,” he groans, low and throaty and desperate. 

 

Shu’s knees are just not listening to reason, apparently, because they buckle further, enough that he needs to lean heavily on the counter to stay upright. “H-honestly,” he says, breath quavering, “I don’t know _what’s_ gotten into you...” The idea of Mika getting into _him_ sounds more than enticing, enough that he bites his lip on another moan. He tries to stand, but winds up just pushing back against the hard press of Mika behind him, then does it again, and again, his mind clicking off as he grinds back, hip to hip. 

 

That’s not a _no, stop_ , and it’s far more of a _yes, yes, yes_ when Shu grinds back into him like that, hard and eager. Mika shudders, his fingers making swift work of the fastenings of Shu’s trousers, and eagerly eases both them and underwear down the curve of Shu’s ass, letting them slump down to his ankles. “Jus’ want you,” he breathes, dragging a hand back to yank at his own pants, freeing his cock and sucking in a sharp, ragged breath when he does. Lube _would_  be helpful, wouldn’t it? Mika shrugs to himself, snatching up the cooking oil from the counter before Shu can complain about him using it, and a quick, slick splash of that is _more_  than enough. 

 

Shorter he might be, at least it’s not so much in leg height, and with Shu bent over the counter like this, Mika’s hand against his back to _keep_  him there, it’s _easy_  to let his cock rub against Shu’s hole. Mika’s breath stutters when he presses against it, biting his lip when the head of his cock rubs and drips there before pushing in, just that first centimeter making his voice break on a whimper. “God… _Shu…”_

 

This is too fast, far too fast, embarrassingly fast--just a moment ago Shu had been washing rice--longer? No, his hand is still wet--and now Mika is _in_ him, spreading him wide with urgent, demanding thrusts into his body. His mouth parts in a silent scream, then spikes in a high whine, something that sounds completely unlike himself as he gasps for breath, eyes squeezed tightly shut. “Mika,” he whimpers, helpless, impaled and utterly unable to move, legs shaky, spread to lower his body when Mika is just _taking_ him however he likes. “Y-you--if you’re going to do it...” 

 

He can’t make out the rest. His mind isn’t able to process that Mika is _in him_ yet, that he’d pulled his pants down and simply started fucking him over the counter like a captive bride, stuffing him full on his own whims, and is currently fucking cooking oil into his hole. His head drops down, shoulderblades tense, and lets out a squeak. “Th-there, right--”

 

Mika lurches forward, covering Shu with his body, planting hot, urgent kisses over the back of his neck, his shoulders, anywhere he can reach when he plants a hand against the counter for more leverage, and muffles another groan into his skin when he sinks in deeper. He _tries_  to be careful, tries to be slower, but it’s impossible when Shu is so hot around him, so _pliant_ , and he fucks in harder with a long, eager roll of his hips, burying his cock in as much as he can. Sweat drips from his hairline, and he bites, unable to stop himself from marking up that pale skin, just a _little._  “Shu,” Mika murmurs, his teeth nipping in again, his breath hiccuping as he wraps an arm around Shu, his fingers pawing up to pinch at his nipples. “Shu, _Shu_ , y’feel so good, g-god, jus’ let me…”  

 

One of Shu’s knees buckles completely, and his elbow slams into the counter. He bites back a shout of pain, not wanting to give Mika the slightest excuse, the smallest reason to stop when he’s half-sure he’s going to die, all sure he wants to go like this, with Mika hot and hard and apparently desperate inside him, biting and grabbing and _pinching_ in ways that make him groan. He shoves back, hungry now, needing cock almost as much as Mika obviously wants to give it to him, mouth open as he pants, brow creased in overwhelming, almost brutal pleasure stealing through him. 

 

Lacy curtains ripple in the wind of the air conditioner, and through the window Shu catches a glimpse of one of his elderly neighbors, shuffling along after her dog. _She could see me_ , Shu realizes in dawning horror, though his cock doesn’t feel any less hard for it. 

 

Finally, he just surrenders, shoving back shamelessly against Mika’s cock, feeling it drill into him relentlessly, letting Mika hold him, tease him, fuck him so good he sees stars. “Nnh--M-Mika...”

 

Mika’s face, his _mouth_  is buried into Shu’s neck, panting when he isn’t biting and kissing whatever part he can reach, marking up that soft skin all the more when Shu grinds back against him, making sounds that seem like they’re out of his wildest fantasies. His cock is so hard inside that he can’t _breathe_ , can’t think beyond shoving it in as deep as it’ll go, again and again, with Shu tense and trembling around him, bowing over the counter, twitching whenever he pinches and pulls on one of his nipples just right—

 

It’s a surprise when he comes so fast, but Mika doesn’t try to stop himself. He groans long and low against Shu’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut, as his cock pulses and throbs inside, and he ruts forward every last centimeter that he can, spilling long and deep inside. It _feels_  like a lot, especially when he helplessly thrusts forward to milk out every drop, pretty sure he couldn’t stop even if he _tried_  at this point.

 

The idea of what they’ve just done--the knowledge that Mika has just yanked down his pants and fucked him unceremoniously over the counter (and there’s no denying that this is not _lovemaking_ , this is Mika fucking him)--sinks into Shu’s mind slowly, and he draws a ragged, trembling breath, fingers curling against the counter. This Mika is a different beast, concerned with only his own pleasure, horny and demanding and brusque, and Shu would be lying if he said it didn’t shake him to the core. His body feels overwarm, frantic and starving for touch, with shivers running up his spine. He butts back against Mika, biting his lip. “Don’t...”

 

What can he say?

 

“Don’t...leave, just yet. I’m still...”

 

“Sorry,” Mika mindlessly mutters, shoving his face against Shu’s shoulder, trembling fingers pawing their way down Shu’s front to fumble their way around his cock. “S-sorry, I know, I got carried away, I…”

 

His own legs feel weak, like they’re going to fall out from underneath him at any moment, but it doesn’t change the fact that his cock is _already_  getting hard again, just from how Shu shifts against him and from the way that Shu’s cock feels in his hand. “Can’t help myself when y’look like this,” he admits on a ragged laugh, running his thumb from the base to tip of Shu’s cock. “And when I’m in you…”

 

“Mika, _don’t_ \--”

 

Shu’s yelp is lost when he pitches forward, head pressing against the cool tile of the counter when his hips buck up into Mika’s hand, a frantic few seconds until he spills over those long talented fingers, painting the wood of his kitchen cabinets with his release. 

 

He squeezes down when he comes, crying out when that makes Mika’s swelling cock feel so much _bigger_ , and he pushes back mindlessly, riding out his orgasm by shoving back over and over, open-mouthed panting loud in the quiet kitchen. “A-ah, you’re just--are you--are you doing it _again?_ ” he demands weakly.

 

“Not givin’ me a lot of choice there,” Mika pants out, tense and trembling as he _tries_  not to thrust too hard when Shu squeezes down around him like that, but god, he’s only _human._  He whimpers, his head thumping down against Shu’s shoulder when he plants both hands against the counter, helplessly thrusting forward when his cock already decides it’s time to ache and throb anew, and there’s just no convincing it otherwise. “Jus’—ahh—jus’ give me a second, this won’t take long, promise—“

 

He’s not really sure he could take no for an answer, and so it’s a good thing that he can just hold Shu down with a hand against his back, his fingers still sticky from where Shu came over them. At least he knows himself, and when he’s already overstimulated, already still riding every tremor from his last orgasm, this _won’t_  take long—and Mika’s not wrong about that when he desperately grinds in, panting with every thrust, the sticky-slick slap of their skin together making his vision blur. 

 

He comes with a ragged, breathless groan, and this time, no matter how deeply he buries his cock, there’s no helping how it drips out, leaving a trickling streak down the inside of Shu’s thighs. Mika gulps, shutting his eyes, wobbling and slumping forward against Shu’s back. _Shu’s probably gonna kill me_ , is his first thought, but it’s a dim one, especially when he finally feels so _sated._  

 

Even through the boneless, lazy, sinfully good stupor Shu is in, the prickle of shame courses through him when Mika’s seed slides out of his hole and down his thigh. He draws in a shaky breath, trying to summon the energy for disdain, and only arriving at embarrassment. He’d done this--he’d let Mika bend him over in the middle of a conversation and just stick his cock in as if Shu is nothing more than a conveniently warm hole. “Get...fetch me a washcloth,” he whispers, not wanting Mika to look at him just yet. What if Mika is disappointed in him? What if he’d expected Shu to be cooler about it, to push him around, to haughtily refuse to yield? Instead, he’d been eager to the point of promiscuity, and the thought makes him almost cringe. If it hadn’t been so enjoyable...

 

“‘kay,” Mika somehow manages, stumbling back and barely of the mind to hike up his own pants when he does, snatching up a washcloth from their appointed kitchen drawer. “Ugh—sorry, sorry, was I too rough?” he starts to fret when one glance at Shu, at the tension that immediately starts to bunch up his shoulders again, makes nerves twist up in his stomach. “Y…y’were just…you always look so cute in that apron, Oshi-san, and _pretty_ , and I’ve been s-so horny lately I can barely stand lookin’ at you without wantin’ to do things and…” 

 

“It’s fine.” Shu grabs at the washcloth, face burning as he reaches down to attend to the current problem with brisk, businesslike swipes. “I...hmph, I suppose with your condition you’ll get a stomachache if we don’t talk about it, won’t you?”

 

He turns to face Mika, even if his own cheeks are flaming red, raising his head defiantly. “I don’t have any problem with things like this,” he says bluntly, honestly, “as long as you continue to look at me the same way afterwards. So ensure that you do.”

 

Mika blinks back at him, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he nods furiously. “O-of course! I mean, isn’t…isn’t that what makes it really hot?” he nervously asks, scrubbing his sweaty hair out of his face. “I think so, at any rate, ‘cuz you bossin’ me around all the time and then me gettin’ to do stuff like this where it’s the opposite…t-that’s the fun part.” He pauses, and then adds, sheepishly, “An’ also, gettin’ back on my meds all normal again, I’m, uh. It makes me _really_  horny for the first few weeks, fair warnin’.”

 

“Incorrigible,” Shu mutters, rather annoyed with his body for deciding that this is a _very_ fun fact, and perhaps one he could mess with at intervals. “I can’t believe I have this to look forward to for the near future. You’ll just have to repay me somehow.”

 

Mika looks all the world like a dog ready to wag its tail to oblivion. “However y’want, Oshi-san! I mean, the way I see it, bein’ less moody and scared and waaaay more excited about havin’ a dick in my mouth is like, the _best_ , so anythin’ you want, just lemme know.” 


End file.
